


Svetlane Family

by ShiaTOV



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bleak, Cliffhangers, Comedy, Conflict, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Multi, Mystery, Normal Life, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Romance Novel, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiaTOV/pseuds/ShiaTOV
Summary: Rich is just a status.Money is just a tool.Huge mansion is just a jail-looked shelter.Being rich isn't the answer for everything in this world. Being rich doesn't really help. It doesn't even work for the life.As the youngest son in the family, Ralph has never ever been acknowledged. His life isn't as better as his siblings' toy, not even a single glance they throw upon him. Thus makes him difficult to speak up what's in his mind. In order to keep the family's reputation and also to gain his value, he lives under the pressure of his parents and siblings who aren't just an ordinary being. It's not like he's such a dull existence in the family, it's just that he has no chance to prove himself. Even so, he can still enjoy the peaceful days which present him some unexpected events. Something is definitely going on in the family which leads him to another unexpected truth.• A bit slow in update.• Simple & light storyline.• Writing challenge of mine.





	1. Prologue

"If you have something on your mind, spit it!"

•

 _It's_ _the_ _usual_ _tone_ _..._

_•_

"It's a pain!"

•

 _It's_ _the_ _usual_ _voice_ _..._

•

"Don't act dumb!"

•

 _It's_ _the_ _usual_ _person_ _..._

_•_

_It's_ _the_ _usual_ _peaceful_ _day_ _..._

•

A straight 'no' answer had never successfully switched the mood in a fancy dining room with warm environment. It's always been like this, stern atmosphere spreading out throughout the whole room. The usual dining table clothed in plain thick ivory fabric with two thin glass vases in the center. The lady of the house decided not to put any flowers in it without an exact reason; she asked so to the head butler who was apparently in his fifties with thin spectacles on his eyes who was busy pouring a jug of water to each glass on the table. The blow of the morning breeze was a bit cold this time. Bet that it's the sign of the upcoming season.

"Leave him alone, Roz.. and you.. Just finish your breakfast already then go to school!"

A pair of ruby eyes widened as the owner flinched after the words which directly sent to him just now. 'Go to school' wasn't the correct statement for a black haired guy who kept his stare on a plate with a warm steak on it, but he's just let it passed through his mind. He didn't dare to make an eye contact during breakfast with the household since it could draw a cynical look upon him. It's not like he would get an abusive verbal, but he just couldn't stand the intimidating glance which tasted the same as disdain look on him.

With a timid brief glance, he's scanning all the figures who were enjoying their breakfast as silent as a cemetery, remaining clinking sound of the silverware which was echoing into the whole room like an overture of a new day. A sigh of relief flowing out from his thin pale lips; he's gradually switching it with a small peaceful smile as he's sure that no one put an eye on him. It's the first time since forever that the master of the house recognized him on the spot after the second lady of the house rebuked him due to a suspicious gesture. He'd like to release some words if he had the chance, but in the end none of them would notice it that causing him to shut his mouth than making a fuss.

*******

 _That's_ _how this_ _family_ _function_ _.._

 _Father_ _,_ _the_ _owner_ _of_ _several_ _luxury_ _apartments_ _,_ _is_ _in_ _high_ _spirit_ _today_ _that_ _he_ _even_ _willingly_ _waste_ _his_ _precious_ _time_ _and_ _words_ _just_ _to_ _greet_ _me_ _.._

 _It_ _goes_ _also_ _for_ _mother_ _.._ _The_ _owner_ _of_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _top_ _beauty_ _salon_ _in_ _the_ _city_ _._ _._ _She_ _even_ _set_ _the_ _vases_ _on_ _the_ _table_ _which_ _isn't_ _usual_ _.._ _Like_ _she_ _care_ _about_ _the_ _view_ _in_ _the_ _dining_ _room_ _.._

 _The_ _second_ _lady_ _, my_ _big_ _sister_ _,_ _the_ _oldest_ _child_ _;_ _the_ _sadistic_ _top_ _model.. Looks like she isn't_ _really_ _in_ _a_ _good_ _mood today.._ _Bet_ _that_ _she_ _woke_ _up_ _in_ _the_ _wrong_ _side_ _.._ _Let's_ _see_ _how_ _things_ _will_ _work_ _on_ _her_ _today_ _.._

 _My_ _big_ _brother_ _,_ _the_ _second_ _child_ _,_ _the_ _genius_ _musician_ _,_ _is_ _just_ _as_ _flat_ _as_ _usual_ _.._ _Not_ _even_ _the_ _end_ _of_ _the_ _world_ _can_ _catch_ _his_ _concern_ _.._

 _The_ _third_ _child_ _,_ _my_ _second_ _big_ _brother_ _.._ _He's_ _the_ _youngest_ _rector_ _of_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _privileged_ _collage_ _in_ _the_ _city_ _.._ _The_ _only_ _child_ _in_ _the_ _family_ _who_ _has_ _the highest_ _spirit_ _in_ _doing_ _everything_ _.._ _Tired_ _is_ _not_ _in_ _his_ _list_ _.._

 _And_ _.._ _There's_ _me_ _the_ _only_ _one_ _who_ _has_ _everything_ _in_ _average_ _state_ _who_ _is_ _already_ _graduated_ _from_ _a_ _normal_ _college_ _a_ _year_ _ago_ _and_ _currently_ _working_ _as_ _a_ _normal_ _teacher_ _in_ _a normal_ _high_ _school_ _.._

 _The_ _cool_ _breeze_ _of_ _the_ _wind_ _calms_ _my_ _heart_ _as_ _if_ _it's_ _taking_ _away_ _all_ _my_ _uneasy_ _feeling_ _.._ _It_ _can_ _clear_ _my_ _mind_ _,_ _allowing_ _me_ _to_ _be_ _thankful_ _for_ _being_ _here_ _as_ _part_ _of_ _this_ _blessed_ _family_ _.._ _Though_ _I'm_ _not_ _as_ _genius_ _as_ _the_ _other_ _family_ _members_ _,_ _though_ _I'm_ _not_ _as_ _perfect_ _as_ _them_ _.._ _For_ _me_ _to_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _stay_ _here_ _with_ _them_ _is_ _more_ _than_ _enough_ _.._

*******

"Tch!! I told you if you want to say something just spit it, Ralph!?"

A glare snapped him out which making him to bow at the sister instantly. Trying not to drag her into another level of argument, Ralph hurriedly stuffed his mouth with the meal before him by letting his bang to cover his face. The pressure under the absolute aura was unbearable, but there's nothing he could do. In order to gain his value, he had no choice but to do anything whatever it cost.

The beginning of another peaceful day of the Svetlane family was brightened up by the warm ray of the morning sun, escorted by the harmony of the blow of the breeze and the chirp of the birds. Nothing's more perfect than the current life. By just thinking that way, Ralph could at least endure the pressure with unsure limit.


	2. Mundane cliché

**Greetings** **, Shia** **here** **.** **It's** **the** **third** **original** **story** **of** **mine aside of Eyes on Me & The Trip Those Ruby Eyes (packed in The Twins of Destruction book).** **I'll** **try** **to** **make** **smooth** **development** **of** **the** **plots** **& ****the** **characters** **.**

**For** **those** **who** **willingly** **stopping** **by** **,** **thank** **you** **very** **much** ** & ** **hopefully** **you** **enjoy** **the** **show** **.**

**I'd** **like** **to** **hear** **from** **you** **.**

**Neither** **artist** **nor author tolerance** **plagiarism** **,** **insulting** **,** **offense** **or** **even** **mockery** **.** **F** **or** **those** **who** **decide** **to** **stay** ** & ** **keep** **reading** **despite of the writing style of mine** **,** **I** **really** **appreciate** **it.**

**Created** **i** **n** **October** **2018.**  
**Publishing** **date** **:** **January** **3,** **2019**

**ShiaTOV**  
**Original** **story**  
**_Svetlane_** ** _Family_** ** _:_** ** _The_** ** _True_** ** _Power Within_** ** _The_** ** _Shed_** ** _of_** ** _Tears_**  


  


**~~~~~~~~~~~**   


  


A short nod of the moss haired lady who was sitting casually before her warm bowl of soup had just affirmed by a black suit guy who was standing still behind her chair. Looking at his pocket watch, he carefully counting on something upon it while moving himself toward the man of the house. After he got a light nod, he bowed then did the pattern on the next household. He's the butler of the house, Kaido, who had been working for more than 20 years. Perfection and service excellent were his life motto which was attached by a certain book he held on his pocket. Schedules of the day was in his head that making him sounded like a walking machine. It's not really a big deal actually, since that's how he's. He had his own family far from the crowd of the city. The peaceful countryside where his wife had a farm with various animals. His children were already graduated from collage and currently they're working in another city. His life was perfect so far, yet he still insisted on continuing the butler job in Svetlane family. No one against it, since the family needed him no matter what.   


  
"I'm leaving.." The long wavy haired lady in fancy gown stood up.

While the rest of the household waved at her, she exhaled lightly by glancing at a certain direction before she left the room. Her mood was still unstable and it would influence the photoshoot for the day. Rozen had successfully got the gold chance to play on a movie as a main character. All was because she won the award of the top model of the year last month. It's not that special for her since she had that title for almost five years in a row. Bet that she'd been stressed by the manuscript or the strict schedules for today which scratched her morning mood.

It could be assumed that she never faced difficulties during life time. She got what she wanted. What else could make it more perfect? A marriage proposal from a wealthy man? No, that's an exception. She received bunch of marriage proposals, but she rejected all of them. In her early thirties, there's bunch of opportunities which led her to spread her wings to the world, but she didn't take it at all. It's not like she's not confident, but there's something beyond than just about confidence. Not even a single touch she gave just for listening to her manager, sir Noa. Explanation was needed even if in the end she decided not to take the opportunity, but that's how she's. The big problem was that Rozen was a strong-minded person. Who could tame her?

"More coffee, sir Clef, sir Camden?"

Kaido poured the round kettle to each cup after Camden gave a light nod while Clef was just staring blankly at his empty plate. These two humanoid figures had special case. Not much matters about the second child, Clef. He's such a shut-in freak with gloomy aura surrounding him who had no particular interest but music. All he did was just creating composition and waiting for his private manager to release it. He did get the compensation with a great value, no, he got more than that. His name was spreading out to the whole world as a genius _mysterician_ ; mysterious musician. All they had just the name Clef on the bottom side of each album or single, no one knew his real face nor identity. Thus, elevated his creations even more, booming like a spring blossoms, even some famous movie creators used his songs by giving him an extra outstanding bonus. Why? It's because Clef was very strict upon all his songs. They wouldn't get the deal without pain.

Despite the gloomy being which was sitting silently beside him, Camden, the third child was doing the contrary. Though he's busy with mountain of tasks in his university and even he had not enough sleep for days, but he's always seen fresh like a fully charged gadget. His position forced him to move around like crazy, yet he could still do other activities like sports or even vacation. Speaking of hobby, this person couldn't even decide which was interesting. Challenge was seeking something unseen before him even if it's almost killing him. Bet that death also wasn't in his list. Spending time to the max like tomorrow never comes might be his life motto. One problem was just this Black haired guy often disappeared for days or even weeks without leaving any message. Did he explain after the coming back? The answer was a big 'No'. None of the family members care, not even concerned about it. He had his own reason and the family wanted to give him a space. A twenty-five years old guy was mature enough to face his own problems and responsibilities.

Not only the heavy stuff, Camden could also give some certain lectures and often as a motivator speaker in some events. With his good looking appearance, attracting females to fight for his love. Unfortunately, none of them could match his taste, but it didn't mean that he had no love interest. There's no end when it comes to male's taste. Most of them was clear and there's no need to describe about it.

"Like what Kaido said that I have morning meeting so I'll leave.." Said him by rushing out of the room after he's done with his coffee.

No further farewell, his silhouette disappeared behind the entrance of the room, remained the four family members who was silently finishing their breakfast. Mr.Svetlane didn't seem relief with today's schedule he got from Kaido. There were row of meeting appointments waiting him started from 9 a.m. He couldn't skip one of them this time since it had something to do with some investors from several districts. If it's not about a certain amount of money, he wouldn't have made the deal about the meeting. This obviously how his thought looks like. While he couldn't be distracted from the money, his wife was also at the similar state as him. Her beauty salon was at the top of the chain at the moment that causing her couldn't leave it even just for a slight of turn. New cosmetic products were merged in overwhelmingly, not to mention some new arrival garments. There's nothing wrong in mixing salon with boutique for they're related each other. As a number one make up artist, Mrs.Svetlane circumstantially supporting her daughter which also raising her own career at the same time.

A rough dragging sound of chair snapped the only person in the room with vague spirit radiated glumly. His ruby red eyes timidly following Clef who was just silently stepping out of the room. Even if he bowed his head toward him as an apologize, Clef wouldn't recognize it due to upset feeling. It's all because of his fault. He's the one who invited Clef to have breakfast together in the dining room. His purpose was only to drag him out of his bleak room under Rozen's order, besides he had something to ask about a certain music he needed for the upcoming performance at school festival. Even if Clef already gave his agreement upon the music he chose, yet he's unsure with some acts which didn't match. It's bugging him a lot since three days ago. The discussion was failed this morning and it brought Clef to be pissed off even more. He'd been trying to open his mouth but it's just stuck, that might be the cause why Rozen gave a distress glance before she's off.

"It's not my fault.. I've tried my best.." The gloomy short guy mumbling, "it's just he made me nervous with his flat look.." He put the dishes in the sink.

"Sir Ralph, let me to take the dirty dishes.."

"Eh, ah.. No.. Eh? When did I..." Ralph's eyes widened as he realized that he's in the kitchen.

"Are you okay, sir? You look a bit pale today.." Kaido worriedly tapping Ralph's shoulder.

Ralph shook his head slowly, giving an assure smile at him, making him sure that he's fine. It's just that he's dazing out too much, involuntarily cleaning up the table after his parents left the room without even realized that he's bowing at them as the escort of their leave. He staggeringly left the room while massaging his forehead, leaving Kaido who could do nothing but looking at him worriedly. The sting of pain he felt since yesterday wasn't getting better though he already had the medicine. Doctor and hospital were two things that he hated the most. Taking a day off wouldn't help at all. Being at home would shorten his life span faster than being lost in the capital city. At least, he had Shuo Highschool as his second home where he could spend his time _peacefully_.

The chirp of the birds greeting his arrival. The colorful flowers rain adorning the school's entrance like welcoming him home. The most relaxing view was seeing the students walking in with cheerful faces. Morning greetings and respective words were echoing throughout the school's corridors and rooms. Small chitchat, giggles and hum were the opening theme song in Ralph's ears. Nothing's more pleasant than being a good teacher who got loved by the students. Even if it's just a normal highschool which wasn't famous but it's worth to be loved. It had average rank among the other schools in the city, yet it's not really bad. There's no school without punks and it goes also for Shuo high. What made it different with the other schools that these punks were like a guard for the school. Bullying, making a fuss and even rebelling were their absolute journal, but their will to protect the school was genuine. That's the special case in this school which made Ralph difficult to leave his current position.

"Morning, sir Svet.."

A warm morning greeting lured his concern. He gave his best smile. It's just one night yet it felt like forever since he got the warm words. Followed by the other staff in teacher's room, Ralph was full with today's greetings.

The morning routine he did before teaching was just preparing the materials. The subject he held was Language Art of English. It's the most boring subject for all the students, but for some reason they liked it when Ralph was in charge of teaching. It's not like Ralph was a temporary teacher, but the school had more than two English teachers who were as equal as him. They're sometimes switching classes in order to balance the materials. Not many students got good scores, but Ralph didn't give it up easily. He took all his strength to elevate their scores. Even if it took a full year, at least they could show him better scores.

"So, Kia can you read the next paragraph?" Ralph gave a glance to a brunette who sat at the back of the class.

Kia was a bit panic at first, but then she stood up, "yes, sir.. _Mundane_ _being_ _was_ _swooped_ _out_ _by_ _the_ _breeze_ _._ _Remaining_ _nothing_ _but_ _grief_ _. Cracked world desperately_ _drowning_ _itself_ _in_ _the_ _sea_ _of_ _hope_ _._ _Waiting_ _for_ _the_ _awakening_ _of_ _the_ _savior_ _._ "

"Thank you, you may be seated.." Said Ralph by closing the book in his hands, "so.. This time's assignment is that I want you to describe the hidden meaning of the story in this page.." He got a whimper of protest from the whole class, "it's the easiest level among all the chapters yet you're all crying for mercy? What a pathetic.." He nonchalantly tidying his stuff up, ready to leave the classroom when it's the same exact time as the bell rang, "make sure it's done on our meeting next Monday.. See you, kids.."

Ralph with half running, rushing in to teacher's office then fell himself on his comfy chair behind the messy desk. Laying his head down on the desk, exhaled lightly trying not to distract any of other teachers in that room. Worry was not the case, but they would rather teasing him by asking about him being bullied. Bullying was a serious matter. It's one of the main reasons in suicidal case, but Shuo high hadn't found the way to solve this problem. Cedric as known as Ced, was the leader of the punks in Shuo. He's the only one who dared to lay a hand on Ralph, or it's more like he made Ralph as his toy. At first he's just being robbed but then Ced found another interesting part of him; it's his tears. It's not like he's crying for being bullied, but it's just he's mad upon himself for being so weak even if he's a teacher. He had authority upon Ced, but Ced was just too dominant. He had five days in a week which were full of hide and seek game between him and Ced. At the time Ced saw him, it's done for. What kind of stuff did Ced do to him? Well, most of the time he robbed him, then asking for skipping classes or often asked Ralph to escort him to some adult's places like nightclub or pup or some kind of stuff by threatening him that he would expose to public that Ralph of Svetlane family was attending such kind of place. That's the reason why Ced always took a picture of Ralph while he's with him. A personal pet walking wallet was the right term for his situation.

Struggling and begging for freedom, yet nothing's flowing out from his mouth. Enduring the shame for being weak either at school or at home. It's just a matter of time for him could bear the disdain before his thoughts led him to do the worst idea, or not, at least he's such a coward who's afraid of death. Resign wasn't the answer since it's not in his list, thus making him to risk himself. The idea was to switch the target of bullying and at the time Ralph was successfully set as Ced's target, the numbers of victims were decreasing. It's better to lose one than sacrificing the rest of army.

"My life's suck.."

Muttered by releasing a light sigh, he closed his eyes briefly for the pain stung his head and it's getting worse. He just realized that Kaido once told him to open his lower front bag whenever he felt unwell. Trusting his mind, Ralph hurriedly unzipped the referred spot and found something that brought him an ease. Some medicines for his current state. He glanced at the small clock on the corner of his desk, showing him 10:17 a.m

He nodded lightly, "I'll manage it if I drink this now.." He stared at the pill in his hand.

"Sir, Svetlane.."

A call jolted him that causing him to lose the grab of the pill. He had no time to look for it, since a certain person was standing right behind him.

"Ye.. Yes, miss Amanokawa can I help you?"

Ralph turned his sight to the lady with long straight violet hair. At first, she's taken aback by the sudden response, but then she chuckled.

"That should be my line, sir.. You look terrible since this morning, are you okay?" She sat at a random empty chair next to him, "are you feeling sick?"

"No.. I'm okay.. Thank you, miss.." Ralph smiling gently.

"Are you sure?"

The tone was driving him crazy. His heart throbbing fast and his face was hot. Preventing from fainted right before his crush, he bowed at her then rushing out of the room.

Amanokawa Hikari was just an ordinary being. Nothing's special about her, nor her appearance. Despite of her lack of fashion sense, no one could compete with her kindness and her care. She liked to wear casual soft colored blazer with pale colored trousers instead of skirt and blouse. She had her hair as ponytail, swinging on her shoulder with a pair of bangs at the front. She let her forehead to be exposed, showing her genuine facial curve. A thin blush adorning her cheeks, while the fresh pinkish lips catching every eyes which giving her a slight of glance.

Those were bugging the black haired short guy a lot. That causing him to keep walking randomly by mumbling something not clear. He's done with teaching for the day, but he couldn't just go home. The rule had prevented every teachers from going home before lunch break even if they're done early. Despite of the warm feeling like he's at home, trapped in school building was worse than in a haunted house. There's an entity which was scarier than any kind of unseen creatures which was lurking in the building. By just thinking of it making him chilled.

"Hoo~ look what I found today?"

The chills going in throughout his spine. The voice he just heard snapped him out for he found himself was at the rooftop of the west school building. He didn't even realize it when his legs led him there, but for now he was just caught by the predator. The figure of a tall blonde guy was shown behind the wall of the entrance of the rooftop. His fern green eyes were staring keenly at him. Mischievous smile plastered on his face as he's getting closer to where Ralph's standing. Ralph was able to scan the area around them and fortunately, no one was there but them. As his ruby orbs met with the green orbs, it paused the blonde guy's movement for seconds.

"You look skinny, Ced.."

"Oh, I thought you wouldn't recognize it, Ralph.." Ced chuckled, slided in his hands on his pockets.

Ralph threw a keen look at him as a warn of how he called him just now, "call me properly, Ced! I'm your teacher.." He stepped back a little.

Ralph shut his mouth at once as he felt the tense feeling upon Ced who was just giving him back a direct stare. He's not moving but the intimidating look pricked into him. He could slightly see a vision the blondie pinned him by strangling his neck, but he wouldn't do that for real. The fact that Ced needed him assured him that at least, he wouldn't be killed for a certain period.

Ced was finally approaching him like he realizing something, "hey, you're sick, aren't you?" Said him lightly.

"No.. I'm fine.." Ralph turned away, "it's just I want to take a walk for a bit.." He gave a glance at the blondie.

There he saw Ced was standing still like he's stuck by an unseen barrier, staring at him sharply like analyzing something upon him. A shrug of defeat saved him. The blondie head walked away as he felt vain for playing around with sickened prey.

"Ah, now that you mention it.." Ced took a turn, rushing toward Ralph who was freezing on the spot by the sudden movement of the blondie which already swung his arm on Ralph's shoulder, "I'll need this much today.." He said by showing his three fingers, "don't say you forgot your wallet.. Just this much won't hurt.."

Ralph's color face drained as he knew that he's about to lose half of this month's salary. Even if he's part of a rich family, but he had only his salary for his life in a month. Why should his parents give him extra money? There's no point in against the punk that he involuntarily took out his wallet. Gulping with sweat flowing down on his face, he gave the amount as requested. Successful with the rob of the day, Ced made a call to his gang. It's not as much as they could throw a party, but it's enough for them to enjoy drinking in their hideout. Waving goodbye at the victim, Ced disappeared as he took a turn on the stairs. Releasing a heavy sigh, Ralph distress look scanning the remaining papers in his wallet. Not much left, but if he spent it for primary needs, it should be enough until the end of the month. It's causing the pain stung his head for more, he had no choice but to take the medicine as soon as possible or else, he would faint for real. His eyes twitching couldn't bear the pain for more as it's getting worse at the time he moved. Grabbing tight the rail of the stairs, he felt the view before him going round and round obviously it's dangerous for him to step down. Now that he felt the nausea as his vision blurred, he took a seat on the upper stair by leaning his head on the wall. Slightly, he saw a certain black figure down there before he lost his consciousness totally. Even without playing the guessing game, Ralph could clearly know that he's Ced. There's big question popped out on his head that what Ced wanted from him exactly besides the money. It's like he's attaching with him for a purpose. His mind was struggling since he didn't want to be his toy forever, yet he couldn't let him go easily, not even letting him to be expelled from school. No, he wouldn't let any of the students for being expelled. It's his role to save them. A brief lame idea came up on his mind as he finally opened his eyes only to find himself in a certain room with white curtain covering the view beside him. He slowly got off the comfy bed, put aside the curtain, making sure that no one was there.

"Sir Svetlane, how do you feel?"

Ralph flinched, "miss Claire, I'm fine.. Tha.. Thank you for taking care of me, but I'm in hurry.." He bowed then rushing out of the room.

"No.. No.. You shouldn't thank me, sir.. It's him.." Said Claire by smiling gently at Ralph.

Ralph's confused face was welcomed by a tall figure which holding him to touch the door's knob of the room. He held his breath for seconds as he saw Ced was standing before him, leaning against the door.

"You're as light as feathers.. Do you eat properly or it's because your salary isn't enough for you that you only eat once a day?" Ced grinned, "you should ask for an extra or you will end up fainted everyday.."

Ralph gave a keen look on him as a sign for him to back off. Flinched by the intimidating look, Ced shrugged in defeat knowing that he couldn't lay a hand on the shorty in front of others. He let Ralph out of the room and throwing a smirk as Ralph took a turn and disappeared.

"Sir, you better take a full day rest tomorrow.. I'll take care of your class.." Said Hikari worriedly as she saw Ralph was back with paler face than before.

"I won't.. I said I'm okay.. No need to worry, miss Amanokawa.. I'll go home right now and I'll have enough time to rest until tomorrow.." Said Ralph by rushing out of the teachers room after he took all his belonging.

Hikari's purplish eyes were dejectedly looking at the black haired guy walked away; without even releasing another words she's back to her desk. Sometimes, Ralph could be soft, but another time his mood switched in seconds. He should be the kind of person who's easy to guess, yet it could be contrary in no time. Even if he's kind, but who knows deep inside. All the struggle he faced strengthening him yet destroying him at the same time. There's no right place for he could call it 'home'. Warmth was far away, beyond his reach.

"This year's Winter will be colder than before.."

A heavy sigh with tense aura was baiting Kaido to come over, worrying the young master who looked unwell since he's back. He didn't even touch the lunch which served right before him. Dazing out, he's lost in another dimension of his thoughts, thinking about the realization of the idea he just got. Even if it sounded lame for others, but it would be effective to tame the wild beast.

"I'll be the hero.."

"What is it?"

A cynical tone dragged him back on earth for he found that Rozen was staring at him from her chair; he even didn't feel her coming. It's the first time in forever since Rozen was home early among her tight schedules. She's busy with a pile of papers before her and with a heavy sigh she requested a warm cup of tea to relax her nerve. Ralph wasn't able to scan the papers, but he's sure that they're bunch of proposals. Rozen was busier recently ever since she got the chance, but this time even Ralph felt something on her. Her face was too calm for the pile of works she had.

"Are those another marriage proposals, sis?" Ralph braced himself to open the freezing conversation.

Rozen's keen ruby orbs caught her little brother's innocent look, "No, you moron!" She threw a bundle of papers toward Ralph, "just read it!"

"A Tv program plans?" Ralph confusedly looking back on the papers and her sister, "is it kind of reality show, sis?"

Rozen gave a short light nod, "it will be a reality show mini drama with hidden cameras which recording all the activities according to the script, but this time we need some highschool students and one hero.."

"I'll do it!!!"

Banging the table, Ralph successfully shocked both Rozen and Kaido. He rarely speak up what's on his mind, but as he heard the word 'hero' he determinedly showing his guts. Did he think for twice to jump in the plan which was his sister's? No, he didn't even aware that Rozen possibly deceived him.

"Are you sure you're in?"

"I.. I'm sure, sis.. You can use my reference students if you want.. So.. What should I do?" Said Ralph nonchalantly. What did he just say?

Rozen exhaled lightly taking back the papers from Ralph, "there's no particular specifications for the 'hero' here, so I think it's ok if you insist on doing it.." She looked at Ralph sharply, "the producer wants it to be an unknown plot.."

"Unkown?"

"You won't know the plot or even the other staff members who are also in.. It's just the producer wants you to act naturally.. You can either being injured or even killed.."

Ralph gulped by Rozen's explanation just now, there's no way they didn't secure the safety of the actors just because they wanted to capture natural acts of them? The insane idea was too far. Like she cared of him, leaving Ralph under the cliff in agony wouldn't move her. Knowing that, Ralph still nod his head upon the brief additional explanation from Rozen. It's just about some possibilities of ideas they would use. Abduction, robbery, murder or even suicidal case. Weren't all of those counted as crime? They're serious cases. According to Rozen's explanation, he would definitely face to face with real corpses. Did he need to call the police for just telling them that his sister's producer planning on real crime for a reality show? Wait, even if it's just a show, it might be something behind it. Could it be that Rozen took another job as detective or even a police officer? Or she needed to act like one of them in order to take upcoming project? Or did she even join the plan? Whatever she said, Ralph was sure that if he's in, he could gain the relationship between the Svetlane sibling and also saved Ced, even if he's not sure how to connect the events. All he could do was just hoping for Ced not being killed during the deal, or did Rozen even know which one was called Ced?

"A robbery?"

Ralph who was just about to take a seat on his chair, distracted by the sudden shocking topic. The robbery happened two days ago at midnight in a certain convenience store near the junction to the school area. No one was injured, but the robbers successfully took all the money and some stuff. The security camera caught the incident, but they hid their face with black socks with holes on the eyes making it difficult to be solved by the police department, but it's not a total failure since they almost caught them a day after the incident. The police could find their hideout easily, but unfortunately, they'd been tricked by shifty plan. At the time the police arrived, all they found was just an empty abandoned place.

Ralph with blank stare at his messy desk drowned into deep thought. It could be that the incident was a part of the show, since it's happened three days after the deal between him and Rozen. Three days were more than enough for commencing the move. He would rather think that way, but the news he watched with the other teachers was like a pure crime. Since he didn't know the exact plot, he had no choice but to set his mind on his sister's plan.

"All is according to the script.." He muttered by clenching his fist, "but.. What am I supposed to do, sis?"

"What is it, sir Svetlane?"

A blush adorning Ralph's cheeks, "no.. I mean.. Nothing, miss Amanokawa.." He turned his sight away, not letting the purplish lady saw his blushing face.

"It's worrisome, isn't it? The night shift maybe dangerous for both boys and girls.." She sighed by taking an empty chair near Ralph's desk, "say sir, what if something happens to me at midnight with no one's around? Will there be a hero come and save me?"

Ralph's eyes widened in shock. What did she just say? Was it a bait or it's just her pure opinion? At the time he glanced at her, he found that Hikari was staring worriedly at the Tv. So, it might be she said what's on her mind. That's worrying, indeed but there's no way for the head chief to let the employees, especially women, to take a night shift in school. Night shift was only for the security and even if someone needed to stay, they would rather to have a night at school since there were two rooms available next to teachers room for those who stayed up late at school. Each had single bed, table and chair with one small simple bathroom. It's more than enough but far from comfy, better than nothing. As far as Ralph was at school there's no one stayed until 8 or 9 p.m. The chief ordered all the staff not to stay more than that even if it's for festival preparation. He once ever stayed late, but the security shooing him at exactly 7 p.m. During the way back home, there were row of street lamps standing proudly casting away the darkness. Not only bright light along the street but there's also a lively neighborhood. At least the street was still busy up until 9 p.m.

"Do you have something on your mind, sir?"

Ralph flinched as he saw Hikari's face was right beside him confusedly looking at him. He shook his head slowly then buried his sight on some papers on the desk. Lunch break was wasted, nothing's happened, peaceful day passed just like that. He's reminiscing his suck life. His student robbed him, his family didn't acknowledge him and even his crush pitying him. What else could be more dramatic? Got killed by random villain just because he's tagged by his sister's nonsense show? Death wasn't a wise choice, even suicide brought you to another level of nightmare. Who could guarantee that you would be sent to heaven after you committed suicide? No one.

"Now that you mention it.. It's peaceful today.." Ralph scanning the whole room then approaching the window, "what makes it like something's off?" He muttered by opening the window, dazing out of the sky.

Couldn't get the exact answer, he stepped out of the room, wandering around throughout the school building. The view was relaxing without any of the students outside. The dry leaves falling down like rain and the cool breeze stroking his hair gently. It could be a perfect weather for sleeping all day. When he's enjoying the beauty of silent by himself, the bell of the end of the class rang. Ralph was snapped out, didn't aware that he's asleep on a bench under a big old tree near the soccer field. He needed some time to digest the situation, no classes, no tasks and no calls; all checked. He hurriedly back to teachers room, took all his stuff then rushing home immediately. Day two was still weird for him. The peacefull day which he always dreaming of didn't feel right. He's trying to figure it out by relaxing on the rooftop. The view of the crowd of the city wasn't really nice. There's almost nothing but tall buildings here and there. The green view was being covered or even vanished. The kind of unhealthy environment. The word 'unhealthy' accidentally led his tought to 'sickness' which brought an unexpected result.

"Eh? Ced?"

Ralph's eyes widened as he realized that Ced's absence was the cause of the peaceful feeling he felt. Yes, it'd been two days that he's not seen anywhere at school. Ralph hurriedly checked all the report of the students' absence list. There he found that Ced wasn't at school since a day before. He's also surprised by the full marked on the list saying that he's always attending the class without a single off mark. So, what about he slacking off another day on the rooftop? Was it because he had no classes for real or he deceived the teachers by making a fake list? Which of them had nothing to do with him since he's not the caretaker of the blondie. His absence wasn't a really big deal, but it brought an uneasy feeling. He often shook his head, slapped his cheeks whenever his thought projected something's negative about Ced. He reassuring himself that Ced was ok; it's just because he got sick.

"Sir, are you okay?"

This time Ralph didn't taken aback by Hikari's tap on his shoulder. He gave a light nod without looking at her that would deplore him later since he didn't see the sweet ease smile upon him. His thought was full of concern about Ced. He couldn't decide either the visit or the wait knowing that Ced was just sick. What possibility of being sick? Influenza, fever, stomachache, diarrhea, headache or maybe drunk.

A vein popped out on his head, "that brat!!" For he's assuming that probably Ced was sick after the drink party with his gang.

"Sir?"

"That shit brat.. How far does he go!?" Ralph's mumbling, "just prepare yourself!! You'll definitely taste the hell.."

"Sir Svetlane!?"

Ralph with a bit flinch after the strict call upon him found that Hikari was sitting on the opposite desk. Though it's not her own desk but it's the best spot for her to drag Ralph back from another dimension. His tense look was worrying her since it's like he's urge to kill someone by giving a torture. Trying to distract him, Hikari carefully explained about the new report from the chief of the upcoming school festival in Winter. This time's theme was Yule Ball which be held on December 24th at 07:00 p.m. The main event was a performance of a couple dance from Ralph's class; it's 1C. He's such a poor being since he got the unbalance class. Most of the students in his class were lack of interest in almost everything. It's not like they're dumb, but more like they're just a bunch of sloth with no life energy. Activity which cost them to move around like PE would tiring them at once causing them to suffer a lot. Even dancing lesson they're joining could only be held once a week. Ralph didn't want to give up but the wall was just too thick and too tall to be destroyed. Pursuing and motivating them were a futile attempt, but the fact that they had to perform couldn't be canceled. At least they did attend the lesson once last week. Put the bet on the side where the option was 'they're not coming' for the current week; definitely and absolutely. The nerds clan wouldn't embarrass themselves in public for such a stupid event. Not coming on the day of the event was the cost they would get for forcing them to do the performance. Ralph gulped after he nod to Hikari who ended the explanation, ready to leave before another teacher asked her to go to give another report to the chief. Didn't want to be dragged, Ralph looking down pretending to write some journal but the stare of the purplish orbs of his crush melted his heart, attracting him even if he's not seeing the figure. The invoiced begging radiated from them, asking for an escort to the chief's room which were located on the third floor of the west building. Sigh of defeat guided him to step out the room with her under the permission of their senior teacher just now. An awkward moment took them until half of the way, resulting each not to make an eye contact. Silence was surrounding them like a spooky cold thin mist. Ralph wasn't able to release any words not even a voice since his heart throbbing fast, keeping his distance from Hikari so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable because of him. That actually giving an opposite effect, though.

"Sir Svetlane, you don't like me?" Asked her by covering her mouth with the documents not letting the interlocutor to see her full face.

Heating up as he just heard those trigger question, Ralph held his breath for seconds. He's definitely lost his own words. Like an idiot, he's just opening up his mouth for nothing, biting his lips, throwing his sight to another direction and trying to calm down by exhaling lightly. The critical question had been launched. There's no time to think about an option and the result after the option. Being spontaneous wasn't his speciality but this time he had no choice. The clicking hands of time echoing in his head, signaling that he's running out of time to give an answer of the sudden quiz.

"No.. I mean.. Yes.. Ah, no.. I mean.. It's.." Ralph's stuttered.

Hikari stopped at once, looking at the black haired guy who had blush on his cheeks. She took all her concern toward him as she's waiting for the exact answer. The sharp gleaming purplish eyes leaving an uneasy feeling for him but he's trying to act like usual. It's not the right time and place to confess his feeling toward her, but it's the right chance. Nothing's better than now. Ralph gulped, standing still, clenching his fist and braced himself by a short nod of determination.

"I.." He tried his best to spill the sacred words which were stuck all this time, "I.. I like you, miss Amanokawa.."

Gleaming shortly, reflecting the figure before her on the surface of her crystal clear purplish eyes. Tightening her grab upon the documents which was still covering her lower face. Ralph held his breath for seconds, widening his ruby eyes as he saw Hikari finally uncovered her face slowly revealing thin blush adorning her cheeks while giving a small peaceful smile. She held the documents tight on her chest, chuckled briefly before turning back then walked away leaving Ralph in a total confusion, not receiving a single response about the confession which cost all of his guts.

"Umm.. Miss Amanokawa___"

"I'm glad.." Said her at last with a slight of glance upon him, "I thought you don't like me, sir.." Her small relief giggle was the key of the exact answer.

"Miss, what do you mean?" Sweat flew down on Ralph's puzzled face.

"What do I mean?" Hikari looked at him innocently, "about what, sir?"

A blast of lightning escorted by a drum of thunder raided the short black guy who was frozen up on the spot. He clearly knew the answer by now. Hikari was asking a common feeling of him. It couldn't be counted as confession. Admitting the defeat, the poor being trudged; his legs seemed heavy to keep his pace letting his crush who had just dumped him to lead the way. Wasn't this perfect for him? What else could be worse than this one? As he realized it, he felt his cheek wet of the trace of tears. Startled, he wiped it fast before Hikari saw and thinking that he's such a pathetic looser.

"Here we are.." Said Hikari by sighing lightly, giving a small smile at Ralph, "sir? What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. Let's go.."

Ralph was about to knock the thick wooden door when they heard someone shouted with loud banging sound from inside. They rushed into the room anticipating the emergency situation which might endanger the chief. However, what they found was stunning. The chief was indignantly standing behind his desk with tight fist while some students kneeling down before him like they're begging for something. Not realizing that they're being watched by two guests, they resumed their drama. The fat middle age man, with front bare head showing how he bore intelligence wearing an old fashioned spectacles on his eyes, fell himself in the comfy armchair behind him massaging his forehead like he's lost to spit out his words upon the boys who were still lowering their head toward him.

"How come!? Just how come!?" The chief twitching his eyebrow like he couldn't bear something.

"We're sorry, sir.. We will repent and we will definitely not even let our thoughts to think about it again.. So, please.." Said one of them with spiky auburn hair.

"I don't need that.. I don't even care.. but.." The chief sighed heavily, "oh, what is it you two?" The chief spotted Ralph and Hikari who were standing still at the entrance, he raised his eyebrow as he recognized the bundle in Hikari's hands, "oh, yeah.. The report.. Come in.. Give it to me.." He signaling them to hand the documents.

Ralph and Hikari obediently approaching the chief's desk with a slight nod at him, taking the very side of the room avoiding the boys who were still on their begging position. Hikari handed the documents to the chief then bowed at him followed by Ralph. They couldn't leave the room yet since they needed the dealing seal from the chief. It's necessary in order to open the gate of the upcoming festival. Even if the whole school had prepared everything, but it's all a vain if the chief didn't give the seal. The seal itself was the key for the sponsors to effuse their funds to support the event. It sounded a bit late since half of them had already poured out a certain huge numbers to the committee to at least got some equipments.

"Geez, give me a break.." Grunted the chief by throwing the documents on the desk like it's a trash then massaging his head frustratedly, "I have enough today.. These scums, the fuss, Ced's missing and now the festival.." He sighed heavily.

Ralph widened his eyes in shock after the words he just heard, "Ced is missing?" He correcting the news.

"Actually sir, it's more like he's been abducted.." Said one of the boys by looking at Ralph panicking.

"Ah, yeah.. Someone kidnapped him and these scums begging for my help.." The chief leaning his back, turned the chair to face the wide window behind the desk, "I can do nothing, but I can't let him to get killed.. He's the son of Atherlight family after all and... Oh!? That reminds me.."

At the same time, the chief together with the boys and even Hikari throwing their sight at Ralph, signaling a cliche plot upon him. Ralph had sweat flowing down his face, gulping as he felt the uneasy feeling. He stepped back a little with frightened pale face. The chief stood up, moving fast toward him then grabbed his shoulders tight determinedly. The brown orbs behind the spectacles gleaming shortly and even without releasing any words, Ralph could clearly see the words 'I'm counting on you, young man' radiated from his keen eyes. There's a silent awkward moment as Ralph was trying to digest the situation. Snapped by a tap on his shoulders by the chief, he traced a smiling relief face of the old man before him who was leaving him in puzzled, back to his comfy chair. At some point, Ralph was hesitating about the choice, but as he glanced at his clutch his thought projected the deal he made with his sister. It might be part of the show, he thought. It might be dangerous, but there's no other choice since he already took the risk in order to save Ced. He determinedly gave a strict glance at the chief as the 'yes' answer, but being disrupted by the boys who were crawling and bowing deeply upon him, begging for him to save Ced as soon as possible.

"Is there something on your mind?" The chief observed Ralph's pale face.

"Ah, no.. Nothing, chief.. I'll try my best.." He bowed, sighing lightly then looking at the boys, "you'll definitely pay me back.." He slightly gave a glum glare upon them which got back a shiver strict answer of agreement.

"Sir Svetlane.. Good luck.." Said Hikari by smiling at Ralph who was stepping out of the room escorted by the boys.

Ralph's heart was throbbing fast as he finally got the case after one of the boys explained the situation. He's doubting himself, slowing down his pace as he's thinking about what he should do. It's not like Ced was troubling himself but he'd been jumped into a spider web by another dangerous punks. According to one of Ced's men who involved in a fight at the night before they took Ced, the opponent's leader, Go, said that Ced had witnessed something he's not supposed to see. In order to silence him, Go took Ced forcedly under a deadly threat after he shot his gun on one of the boys' leg. Cornered by the safety of his comrades, Ced had no choice but to let Go did whatever he wanted, ordering his injured friend to leave him. Even if Ced had forced them not to look or save him, but all of his gang insisted on taking back their beloved leader. This melted Ralph's heart as he finally could see the other side of them. They're sure a pain, their mannerism was nothing but riot, yet deep inside their unity was unbreakable. Their will moved Ralph to take the risk as he assumed that he's already part of the chaos. One decoy saved the entire clan. Grinning in certain, doubtlessly leading the gang to the rescue Ced at any cost.

"Their hideout, anyone?"

Ralph scanning all the boys who were standing around him at a soccer club room which was located near the field. It's an abandoned room since the chief decided to build a new one, located at the back of school building, under a huge tree. The school's soccer club was unexpectedly good enough and they often bringing back trophies of victory. As present, the chief built the new club room which was bigger and of course more comfy than the old one; it's more fit for the punk's hideout than a club room. It could be possible that Ced used it as his throne. The boys turned down their head. They looked afraid to spill any words since Ced had ordered them not to save him, but in the other hand, they urged to save him. One person with trembling raised hand asked for permission to speak weakly. All the boys made a way for him to step forward. This short boy with pale auburn hair staggered on his legs slowly coming closer to Ralph; sweat flowing down his pale face as he gulped before he spill the words.

"Sir Svetlane.. It's not like we don't know their hideout, but we're not sure.." He grabbed his left leg, still trembling like forcing it to hold his body, "I was with him that night and I was the one who got the gun shot.. I saw how Ced determinedly looking right into my eyes.. We don't want to lose him, but___" he got cut by a tap on his shoulder.

Ralph smiled gently at him, "don't worry.. We will get him back for sure.." He tightening the grab causing a flinch on the boy, "I won't let him die.. I'll save him no matter what... I'm not asking for your cooperation.. I'm ordering you.." Said Ralph with a glum intimidating glare at all the boys.

Thus, resulting all the boys shuddered, didn't dare to hold the rescue and rushing out, taking Ralph with them to the hideout. It's a new huge building at the port. Kind of cliche but it's the perfect place for those kind of people to hide and spending their time by drinking, playing around or even kidnapping people. Ralph was hesitating himself. He scanned all the boys behind him only to find that they're trembling in fear. It's not like they're afraid to face Go and his men, but more like Ced would definitely kill them if he knew that they're here to save him. The boys were basically good at fighting and they could at least take care of Go's men while Ralph would face Go himself. That's the plan, but Ralph couldn't feel relief. Go had gun with him while Ralph had nothing. Like his sister said that he could either being hurt or killed. Taking a deep breath, Ralph stepped to the entrance and banged it hard. He had the thought that Rozen's crew might be there surrounding him so at least he could feel secure. No need to wait too long for them to be invited inside by one of Go's men. A bald guy with sunglasses on his eyes, letting Ralph and the boys came in effortlessly. Once they're inside the room, a thick heavy wet air welcomed them. Mountain of boxes adorning every side of the room, making a maze-looked path which led them to the exact spot. While leading the way, the bald guy sometimes chuckled at himself thinking about how pathetic they're or even looking down on them. It's not the right time to light the fire; Ced's safety was their priority; soon as they reached the center of the room, their eyes widened in shock for seeing the view before them. Ralph didn't seem disrupted by seeing Ced who was stuck on one of the props with cord pinned him painfully. His face swollen with bruises, facing down, his eyes were dim losing the spark of life. His breath was heavy with coughing as if it's like a chorus of a song. He's dying. Slightly, Ralph could spot Go who was sitting casually on a chair near the inmate like nothing's happened, but there's barricade of Go's men covering the view, signaling Ralph's side not to get any closer or even move. They would rage anytime for Go wouldn't even care of what they did as long as they didn't touch their hostage. Like it'd been prepared neatly, Ralph could easily find random weapons scattered around them. It seemed enough for them to use. Could it be that Go made it that way on purpose or was it because they're in the middle of the show? Did Go know about the show? Was he one of the actors? Whichever or whatever was it, Ralph was alerted by his surrounding since he held so many souls with him under his authority including Ced. A long silent moment had reached its limit. Ralph took a deep sigh breaking the freezing atmosphere.

"I need to talk to your leader.." He made a flat stare, carefully not to provoke them, "Go, come forward.."

Silence, the punks just stayed still while preparing their weapons in their hands, showing that they would start the war in no time. Unexpectedly, the boys in Ralph's side were steady despite of the intimidating situation which actually making Ralph's heart beating fast. He just stayed cool anticipating the upcoming move from them. A far away chuckled echoing in all sudden, at the same time the punks made the way like an opening gate presented their leader to take over. A tall lanky spiky navy haired guy with a pair of cynical stare navy orbs standing slowly, kicking back the chair causing a loud banging sound which woken up the blondie by a flinch on his shoulders. The opponent's leader was casually stayed still on the spot, staring sharply at Ralph.

"Here comes the hero.." Go chuckled, "how lucky you're, Ced.. You won't die alone.." He gave a straight stare at Ced.

Ced who had just snapped out trying to trace the view around him. He had hazy vision due to his wound on his face that causing him hard to digest the scene, but as the vision cleared a bit he widened his eyes in disbelief.

"You guys! What the heck are you doing here!?" Ced frustratingly struggling, "I told you not to save me___"

"JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH, BRAT!!!"

Ralph's shout was able to shake both sides as they flinched in shock. He glared at Go who released a loud laugh of mocking. The navy guy stepping slowly towards the shorty who finally felt a bit shaken even if he tried to act cool; he's taking one step back. As if it's like last boss of the game, Go releasing an enormous bleak intimidating glare which almost chocked his throat. Ralph froze on the spot as a light tap landed on his shoulder. He didn't even realize that Go was already in front of him with eyes locking deep not giving him a chance to shift.

"you're sure interesting, Ralph.."

Snapped by the words which more felt like a trigger, Ralph couldn't hold it for more seconds. He slapped Go's hand off him, boomed the crucial moment into a wild gruesome war. Each boys took the scattered weapons, swinging them like crazy, shouting, screaming and cursing, not giving a chance for the opponents to strike back. The burst out of the riot was like an orchestra. Without even peering the situation, Ralph was sure that the boys could take control of the punks or even they got the pace upon them. He's fully aware that it's the peak of the scenario. His next move determined the ending. Out of the fighting scene behind him, he's focusing himself on how to save Ced and preventing the worst situation. Go shoved his hand on his back in all sudden, letting out a clacking metallic sound behind him which was absolutely the sound of gun. He's taking out his gun, pointing out at Ralph's head within second.

"that's a vain.. I'm really interested in you, but you give me no chance for just a chit-chat.." Go made a dejected look upon his prey, "too bad, Ralph.. That's too bad.. I want to see you suffer and even watching you two in agony.." He glanced at Ced who's struggling hard to free himself, "stay still, Ced.. Just watch this little guy dying from there.."

"Go, don't you dare to hurt him!!" Shouted Ced by struggling over the cord, "stay back, Ralph!! Just run!!" He pulled out all of his strength, but still couldn't even loosen the truss.

Go chuckled, "you still have the guts, Ced.. I wonder if I shut you first.." He shifted the gun at Ced.

At the same time a loud sound of the gun fire reaching into the air, both Go and Ced were widening their eyes in disbelief. A figure was kneeling down between them, grabbing tight his left abdomen which was gradually reddening. Dripping wet, his clothes was nearly had a new color theme. Not a really nice fashionable color since it's totally aflame. A faint groan flowing out of his pale lips as he tried to compose himself, making a keen glare at the navy guy. Panting hard, he slowly got up on his trembling legs, stretched out his hands to cover Ced behind him.

"No!! Ralph!!" exclaimed Ced frantically shocked by the scene before him.

"Don't worry, Ced.. It's just a scratch.. I'm fine.. It's not that hurt.." Ralph glanced at Ced, giving a peaceful small smile.

Feeling ashamed, Ced lowering his face down, avoiding the bright radiance of the shorty which was blinding him. How could he do that to him after all he did? Involuntarily, Ced released the murmur towards the black haired guy.

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because I'm your teacher, Ced.." Said Ralph without hesitation.

Ced raised his head, facing up the back of the short fragile figure before him. His eyes gleaming, reacting to the words which were echoing onto his ears. The words which he never received from other teachers in school, the words which enveloped him by warmth and the words which like a spell boosting him up, wakening and dragging him out of the muddy pitch.

"Another drama?" Go had a brief chuckle, "I have enough with the traitor among my men and now there's touching scene here.. What a day.."

Not wasting any more seconds, the last boss swung his hand fast from behind him towards the worn-out shorty; locked his move by a sharp point of a dagger in his other hand. The keen navy orbs encased by bloodlust gleaming shortly by the reflection light upon the dagger which was an inch far from Ralph's neck. Flat face of the villain defined danger gesturing the prey to give up at any second before he felt the pain of the entrance of the death. By a single smile of goodbye to the inmate, Ralph closed his eyes preparing himself for the lost as he got muted sound of his surroundings. Knowing that the edge of the dagger touched his throat, Ralph held his breath receiving his fate.

"Killing him is not on the dealing list.."

Go's move was stopped at once by the hold of someone's tight grab, preventing him to slice his prey's throat. The calm voice was like fresh gentle wind, defusing the tense scene in a blink of an eye.

"Reda, you____" Ced was shocked as he saw one of his best trustee, Reda, standing casually by lowering his hand with the dagger. The navy eyes were widened as he realized that he got the answer of the riddle he mentioned before about the traitor.

"Yes.. It's me, senpai.." Reda smiled softly.

At almost at the same time, a platoon of policemen raided the spot, securing the scums as if they extinguished the fire. They're moving fast after one gave a warning shot as signal for them not to go any further. No need the long wait, the troopers sterilized the area in just minutes and releasing the hostages by handcuffing the leader.

"I was always trying not to suspect anyone.." said Go as he threw his sight at Reda, "it's obvious that they always at our back after the robbery as fast as if they knew exactly the timing.." he chuckled, "if only it weren't you, Reda.."

A sour smile escorted the navy guy who was being dragged by the officer roughly out of the area, leaving the ex trustee with dejected look on his face. This wasn't really Reda's will since he genuinely recognized Go as his own brother despite of the fact that their bond wasn't as far as the leader and his underling, but he had absolute reason of the betrayal.

"My.. This is far from my expectations.."

Familiar feminine voice echoing throughout the wide room causing flinch of the shorty boy who was trying to stand on his trembling legs. The ruby eyes of the black head boy were widened in shock of an appearance of someone he knew really well. The sting of pain wasn't a matter for him despite of the twist of the storyline which was neatly saved on his mind. Ced who was just free, trying to help Ralph to stand but it didn't seem relieve him. The blondie could only wait until the reckless teacher collapsed of exhausting.

"Good job, Reda.. Now you can get the role.." said the lady who wasn't seen clearly, enveloped by the bright light of the entrance.

"My pleasure.. Thank you very much.." Reda bowed.

"Wait.. Thank you.." tears flowing down on Ralph's cheek as he felt warmth burst out in him.

"Why did you thank me? I didn't save you.." said the lady without facing at Ralph, "it's all for Reda and my project's sake.. There's nothing to do with you.." she walked away followed by Reda; disappeared into the entrance of the room.

Siren of ambulance echoing from afar, before the medical team rushed in the location minutes later. The white coated men and women moved fast in securing the two boys with blood covering their clothes. Ralph's visions got blurred as he felt relieved for knowing that he was given the chance to live for another days. Small peaceful smile plastered on his face before he finally collapsed of the blood lost and exhausted.

_Thank you, sis.._

_For the care.._

_The warm heart behind your bitter smile..._


End file.
